


Some Things Are Right in Front of You (Even When You Can't See Them)

by VulpesVulpes



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Identity Reveal, M/M, Spoilers for Spider-man/Deadpool issue 8, Wade wants forgiveness, peter is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes/pseuds/VulpesVulpes
Summary: “Hell, I don’t even know if I want you to change, Wade. For all your faults, you’re generous and caring and believe me, I do notice all the effort you make trying to impress me. But for every step forward it feels like you’re taking two steps back, and I know you never intend to screw up but the screw-ups still take a toll. This one was hard.”After Patient Zero leaves Spiderman and Deadpool trapped in a webbed prison of Peter's own making, the only thing left to do is share some serious man feelings.





	Some Things Are Right in Front of You (Even When You Can't See Them)

**Author's Note:**

> For context read Spider-man/Deadpool issue #8. Obviously spoilers ahead.

The heartbreak Peter Parker felt when he realised Deadpool was the one who killed him was what tipped the scales on his slowly blossoming crush, and he didn’t like it. He hadn’t wanted to acknowledge this, so the gorgeous face in front of him pouting like a sad puppy wasn’t helping his confused feelings.

“Put your mask back on, Deadpool.”

“Okay, I know we’re on rough ground right now but you don’t need to get personal. You know what I look like, Webs, you don’t have to be so cold about it.” The hurt scowl on Wade’s face cut Peter deep, he couldn’t stand him thinking he was that shallow.

“That’s not why.” Peter said, staring down at the ground ahead of him, refusing to allow himself to be distracted by a handsome pair of eyes.

“Don’t bullshit me, I can handle it.”

“It’s because I feel awkward enough as it is being stuck in here with you for the next few hours and I'm sure as Hell not taking off my mask to level the playing field! I want us on equal footing for this conversation.”

“Fine.” Wade snapped, dragging the mask back down over his face. “Well, I hope you don’t mind me using this time to pull the _glass_ out of my _ass_.”

Spidey couldn’t help feeling a little guilty about that, Deadpool had been trying to protect him after all, but he didn’t feel guilty enough to apologise. They needed to have this conversation now, so he decided to hold off on talking to Wade about what on earth was going on with his face until later. That was secondary.

In the meantime, while Peter tried to come up with what he could say first out of the endless list in his head, he watched Deadpool pathetically twisting around to pull glass shards out of his butt. It could have been funny if he wasn’t so upset.

“How much of it was real?” Peter repeated his question.

“It was _all_ real, every fucking _second_ was real. Spending time with you is the only light I have in my miserable, endless existence, and knowing that I fucked it is the one thing I think might actually kill me. I need you to know how much you mean to me, Webs.”

He definitely sounded sincere, but Peter had fallen for that smooth voice in the past and gotten hurt every damn time.

“I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”

“I get it.” Wade said miserably. “I ruined the one chance I had.”

The two of them spent a few minutes in silence as Peter watched Wade pulling horribly huge shards of glass from places they had no business being, he was so heartbroken even this gave him no satisfaction.

“I like your new suit by the way. Hot. Terrifying. And don’t worry, I wont tell Black Widow you stole her whole shtick.” Wade said, nodding to the symbol on Spidey’s hands.

“I have the monopoly on the whole spider theme, if she has a complaint she can speak to my lawyer.”

“Listen, I appreciate that you’re pissed, but could you give me a hand here? Kinda wanna get all this out before I start to heal. Besides, might give you a chance to hurt me real good, I won’t even use the safeword.” Wade couldn’t help cracking a joke and wiggling his ass a little at Spidey, and for a moment he wondered if he should regret joking when he heard the silence that followed. But the black-clad hero sighed and stepped forward, proving once again that he was the bigger person.

“Fine.” He grumbled, shoving Wade flat against the floor with one super-strong hand, probably using a little more force than was necessary, but hey, he was still mad.

There were so many jokes Wade was dying to make about the position they were in, but he used all the strength he had left in him to bite his tongue and not piss off the spider any more than he already had.

“I know you’re trying to change, I know you’re trying your best, and I _know_ it’s expecting a lot to hope you wake up one day a totally changed man. But it still hurts, y’know.” Spidey’s voice was tight, wanting desperately to convey to Wade what he meant without _actually_ telling him the truth of the matter.

“What is it with you and Parker?”

“It’s… complicated.” Peter mumbled, pulling a particularly large piece of glass out of Wade’s left buttock and tossing it to the side.

Definitely some sort of romantic situation then, Wade thought to himself miserably, maybe an ongoing relationship, maybe an ex, but either way there were obviously feelings between the two of them. It stung more than the glass. He barely had time to dwell on it before Spidey continued.

“Hell, I don’t even know if I _want_ you to change, Wade. For all your faults, you’re generous and caring and believe me, I do notice all the effort you make trying to impress me. But for every step forward it feels like you’re taking two steps back, and I know you never intend to screw up but the screw-ups still take a toll. This one was hard.” 

“The last thing I want to do is hurt you. You know how I feel about you. You know you’re my hero.” Wade swallowed. “And if Parker really means that much to you, I’ll lay off the jokes. Coming on to you I mean. You’re clearly committed to him and I respect that.”

He was glad that his mask was back on because then Spiderman didn’t have to see the misery in his eyes at the knowledge he belonged to someone else. There was never a chance between them, he knew that from the start, but the cheap come-ons and dirty jokes were the only way he knew how to express his feelings about the other man. God forbid he genuinely put himself out there and had to feel the sharp sting of rejection. At least with their playful jabs back and forth there was always the possibility of _maybe_. Maybe was nice, but clearly there was no longer any question about it. Webs was taken.

“It’s not like that.”

“What?”

“Peter and I aren’t in a relationship. It was never like that, Wade. But less cracks about my ass would always be appreciated.”

“But it’s so perfect.” Wade whined, cupping his hands in the air around an imaginary spider-ass. There was no denying the elation he felt knowing that Parker wasn’t competition, he was still in the running.

“Wade.”

“Sorry. I know.”

Peter sensed the sadness behind Wade’s stupid quip, he wasn’t completely dense, he knew there were feelings Wade hid with comedy, if only he could get him to drop the pretense and be serious about it… There was more of a chance than the merc knew.

“Look, I’m sorry I’m such a dick. It’s the only way I know how to be, I act tough but the idea of rejection scares the hell out of me. So I build this wall between me and the world, and hope no one gets close enough to test it.”

“You never know what might happen if you try being genuine with people.”

“Ha! What a j- _ow!_ A joke.” That piece was pretty close to his balls, and he tried not to think of Spidey’s fingers roaming around back there. “It’s stupid for me to have feelings for you, I don’t even know you.”

“You do know me, Wade. We’ve known each other for years.”

“But I don’t! You know who I am but I’ve never seen your face, I don’t know your name, or even what colour your eyes are-”

“They’re brown.” Spidey interrupted, figuring that there were enough people in the world with brown eyes that this was a safe fact to reveal.

“-and I'm not asking you to take your mask off, before you start getting the wrong idea, but having to resort to calling you dumb nicknames because I don’t have anything else to call you seriously cheapens the feeling.”

“Mmm…” Peter avoided that one, not knowing how to respond. He couldn’t reveal himself, as much as he wanted to. There had been so many times he wanted to just say _‘fuck it’_ and confide in Wade, he knew the merc could handle it and would never betray him that way, but he’d been burned in the past and trust didn’t come easily anymore.

“I’m saying you’re a stranger to me but I feel like… we just click. Plus… the mystery is kinda hot.”

“Almost made it five minutes there, Bud.”

“Hey, I’m spilling my guts out to you, and not in the usual way, gimme a break!” 

Peter sighed, reaching to pull out the last piece he could see with the claws of his costume. He couldn’t deny that all the things Wade was saying were getting to him, his heart ached with longing. But it had been so long since he trusted someone. How could he let his guard down now that he’d forgotten how to do it? 

“I think I got all the glass out.” 

Wade sat up gingerly, testing the waters, but he couldn’t feel any stray shards, Spidey had done a good job. 

“Thanks, man. Appreciate it.” 

“No problem.” 

“Listen, I know you don’t feel the same way but you’re everything to me. You’re my _heartmate_ , Webs, whatever the fuck that means. That’s gotta count for something.”

“It does.”

Hearing _that_ word made all the emotions he’d been holding back come flooding to the forefront of his mind. Peter didn’t want to resist any more, he didn’t want any more lonely nights with just his own miserable hand keeping him company while he tried to pretend Wade’s voice wasn’t all he was thinking of. His heart ached, carving a deep hole of yearning inside him.

“God, this is so _stupid_.” He covered his masked face with both clawed hands. “Why now? Why do I have to be trapped in here with you like this, having you say all the right things that I didn’t want to hear.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“It’s never been this hard before, I'm sick of being torn every which way over this. I just wanted to be your friend, Wade. Why did you have to come along and make me… feel like _this_?”

“Feel like what?”

“Like nothing else matters but forgiving you for all the pain you put me through.”

Peter swallowed and made the decision he’d been fighting with himself over for weeks. He trembled all over as he reached out and rolled up the bottom half of Deadpool’s mask.

“What’re you…” 

He pulled back his hands to begin the same procedure on his own mask, revealing only the beautiful pair of lips Wade had admired many times in the past as they ate junk food on the tops of buildings. It really hit him what Spidey’s intentions were then.

“Oh man… okay, shit… wow…” 

“Wade…” 

“Yeah?” He gulped, relishing the sensation of Spidey’s breath against his mouth.

“Stop talking.” Peter pushed forwards, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against Wade’s and God did it feel right. He opened his mouth a little more, attempting to deepen the kiss, but Wade was frozen. Peter pulled back, separating their lips with a barely audible _smack_.

“ _Please_ don’t tell me that after all that I somehow got the wrong idea.” 

“Just trying to make sure a piece of glass didn’t shoot straight into my cerebellum. I am conscious, right?”

“As conscious as you’ll ever be.” Peter smirked, and it was the twitch of his lips that prompted Wade to throw the two of them backwards, pinning Spiderman beneath the full force of his weight and crushing their lips together, making up for all the lost kissing time he’d wasted while trying to come to his senses.

He almost lost his mind again though when Spidey let out a low moan, wrapping his legs tightly around the merc’s waist and clinging to him like the arachnid he was. His body was tight, toned and lean as Wade’s hands quickly found out, running them down both sides of him and grabbing his thighs in an attempt to grind their groins together even more. Wade’s erection was straining painfully against the inside of his pants and feeling the reciprocation between Spidey’s legs was all the encouragement he needed.

One hand slithered between them, palming Peter through the spandex, and granting Deadpool another desperate moan from the younger man’s lips.

Not to be outdone, Peter pushed back against the weight on top of him, slamming Deadpool against one the curved wall of their webbed prison. This was _his_ show, the mercenary was in _his_ nest and things were gonna go _his_ way. Wade ended up pinned in a sitting position, the spider settled forcefully in his lap and he couldn’t help grinning.

“Oh yeah, Baby.” He breathed against Spidey’s exposed neck. “You wanna play rough?”

Peter silenced him with another aggressive kiss, releasing all the frustrations of the last few weeks, all the times he didn’t know whether to kill Deadpool or kiss him were coming back to him now and he realised the answer he was looking for.

Wade’s large hands were on his waist, gripping him possessively, but it wasn’t enough. Without breaking the kiss he removed both gloves behind Peter’s back and tossed them away, returning his ravenous touch to slide under the hem of the top half of his suit. Spidey’s skin was burning and Wade’s cool hands felt amazing, pushing his suit all the way up to his armpits to expose the solid abdomen underneath. He leaned down and pressed impatient open-mouthed kisses against the skin he’d revealed, any glimpse under Spiderman’s suit was always a blessing in the heat of a fight, but this was different. It was all his, and he was being allowed to worship his hero in the way he deserved, reducing him to mush when Wade flicked his tongue across one of his nipples.

While Spidey was preoccupied with sensation, Wade lowered him back down against the floor, kneeling over him and keeping those strong, muscular legs on top of his thighs. His tongue explored every abdominal muscle it could reach, dipping into Peter’s bellybutton and making him wriggle a little with a laugh.

“Hey, that tickles.”

“Can’t help it.” Wade said, his voice muffled by skin. “You taste so good.” His fingers dragged down to meet the waistline of the black suit blocking his path, but as soon as they dipped below, intending to remove the offending article, Spidey’s strong legs tightened around him and he flipped them over once again as if Deadpool weighed nothing. His back crashed against the floor, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him restrained beneath Spidey’s weight, clawed hands pinning his wrists above his head.

With a flick of his fingers, Wade’s hands were webbed and Peter’s were free to roam.

“So you _do_ wanna play that way?” He smirked up at the hero totally dominating him and felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. “I never took you for the kinky type, Web-head.”

“We’ve established there’s not much you know about me, Wade.”

Peter reached up inside Wade’s suit and dragged the claws of his new costume down his chest, perhaps a little harder than he intended, but Deadpool could handle it, and judging by the low whine that left his lips he loved it. He leaned down once again to catch Wade’s waiting mouth in his own, and he could have happily stayed there forever but there was something Peter knew he had to do first. It was only fair.

“Wade.” Peter pulled back, much to Deadpool’s extreme disappointment.

“What?” Wade couldn’t see Spidey’s whole face, but judging by the thin line those perfect lips had made, he probably wouldn’t like where this was going. His self-deprecating mind was just screaming at him that it was regret, Spidey had finally come to his senses and realised he was kissing a monster.

“Before this goes any further, I need to… do something.”

Wade relaxed a little, but only a little. “What’s that?”

“It’s only right that you know what you’re getting into, because if you want to back out I won’t hold it against you. I’ll understand.”

“I don’t get it. Why would I ever want to back out?”

“Because you might feel differently when I do this.”

Peter reached up to hook his thumbs under the edge of his mask, pulling it up and off his head with one swift movement.

All Deadpool saw before snapping his eyes shut was a messy mop of brown hair, and although he saw nothing else that alone brought his hero down from mythological spider-God status to regular sexy human guy.

“Webs… your mask.”

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“I have my eyes closed.”

“Oh.” Peter couldn’t see Deadpool’s eyes under his disguise but he believed him judging by the lack of reaction. Why didn’t he want to see?

Did Wade just want a fling with his idol? Didn’t he really want to know whom he was kissing? Peter had to admit the idea hurt a lot, thinking of the possibility that Wade was simply into the idea of Spiderman and not the man beneath the mask, but his gut told him that wasn’t the reason.

“Wade, it’s time. I trust you.” 

“No, you don’t have to do that just because of this. I don’t wanna pressure you into revealing yourself, I’m cool with not knowing. Please don’t think-” 

“I want to.”

Spidey’s thumbs came up to touch the mask still covering Wade’s eyes.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

Peter pulled it up and off his head, wanting their first meeting to be face to face, rather than face to mask, and saw his eyes still tightly closed.

“I’m ready to tell you. But…”

“But?”

“Don’t… freak out.”

Wade was nervous, what reason would he have freak out?

“Oh God, you’re not Logan are you?”

Peter snorted. “No, Wade, I’m not Logan.”

“Are you ugly? Because it’s fine if you are, I’m just asking.”

“You tell me.”

Wade slowly opened his eyes, first into a squint to see the determined face staring down at him, and then blinked them open fully, mouth agape.

Well, he wasn’t ugly, that’s for sure.

All he could do was stare at… Peter Parker… sitting on top of him.

“Uh… Hi.” Peter said, smiling awkwardly.

“I…”

“Yeah?”

“I… can’t believe… I _shot_ you in the _face!_ ” Peter couldn’t help laughing, leaning back a little. “Spidey… Webs… Pete… I’m so sorry. Fuck... No! No, no, no. This is all so wrong.”

“This is why I wanted to tell you. I know you think I'm an evil megalomaniac but-”

“Correction, I _thought_ you were an evil megalomaniac.”

“If this changes things… if you want to just forget this ever happened, I’ll understand. No hard feelings.” Even as he was saying it though, there was a heavy stone of dread in Peter’s tummy. That was the last thing he wanted, but it was Wade’s call.

“Fuck no! Don’t go anywhere.” Wade struggled against his restraints but Peter hadn’t moved. “Shit, Peter, it makes a hell of a lot of sense, I’m just wrapping my head around it.”

“I told you, some things are right in front of you.”

“You sure as shit did.” Wade couldn’t move his hands but if he could he’d have reached up to stroke Peter’s cheek with his thumb.

“And you're… okay with this?”

“Okay with the fact the guy I’ve been dreaming of for years is not only hot but rich? Uh, yeah Peter, I think I can handle it.”

Peter grinned and dipped his head back down to kiss the merc, but hesitated right above his face.

“There's just one thing.”

“What's that?”

“What about Shiklah?”

“What about her?”

“Uh, she’s your _wife_.”

“Are you forgetting the list?” Wade raised a single eyebrow.

“The list?”

Oh. Deadpool's ‘Free-Pass list’. _That_ list.

“Number five. Spiderman.” Wade said, leaning up to touch his lips to the man leaning over him and all over again, Peter was lost to the feeling of his invasive, experienced tongue. He raked his claws down Deadpool’s chest once again, but this time going further, pulling his pants down to mid-thigh and releasing the erection that had started to rouse once again.

Spidey reached up and tore through the thin webbing he’d used to restrain Wade’s hands, wanting to feel them on him, needing those arms surrounding him. Wade wasted no time, grabbing Peter’s beautiful face and running his hands through his soft, messy hair.

“I don’t know what I expected, but you never fail to exceed my expectations, Web-head.” For the first few moments after the big reveal, Deadpool had worried. He thought it would be awkward between them now the secret was out, he was scared that knowing Spidey was Peter Parker would render him unable to perform out of sheer embarrassment alone, but nothing had changed. He was still Spiderman, his best friend. He was still the man he’d grown to love.

Peter ran his hand down Wade’s exposed abdomen and took his hard dick in one clawed hand, earning a frightened little gasp from the merc beneath him.

“Careful with those.” Wade breathed.

“I know what I'm doing.” Peter smiled, pulling his hand up at an agonizingly slow pace, making sure he could feel the presence of every claw. He’d never really hurt him but he wanted Wade to be aware of the threat.

As much as Wade was loving the attention, there was something he’d much rather be doing, and with two strong arms around Spidey’s back, he sat up and flipped the pair of them over once again, laying the younger man down far more gently than he had been before and slithered down his lean body to the pair of black spandex pants that he’d tried to remove once already.

The pace of Peter’s breathing increased as Deadpool pulled them down, freeing his cock from the tight confines of his suit, and he thought his heart might stop when the large hand enclosed him. 

“Commando, Spidey? I never would have guessed.”

“Panty-lines are never sexy.” Peter breathed, hissing a little when Deadpool eagerly wrapped his lips around the head of his aching dick. His tongue lay flat down the shaft as he pulled it deeper and deeper inside his mouth until finally his nose was pressed hard against the neatly groomed hair under Peter’s belly button.

“Oh fuck…” He groaned out, arching his back against the solid floor. Wade dragged his mouth back up off of Peter and looked up to meet his eye.

“Y’know, that sort of language is very unbecoming of a superhero-”

Peter’s clawed hand grabbed Deadpool’s exposed neck, clenching it tight enough to make tiny drops of blood bead at the surface of his skin.

“If you don’t stop cracking shit jokes and start sucking me off again I’ll make sure the next time you’re killed is the last.”

“You’re fucking sexy when you’re angry, you know that?” Wade wheezed. “Luckily fear is one of my turn-ons.” He decided to stop fooling around and start sucking Spidey’s dick in earnest, pulling out all the best moves he knew and reducing the hero to a puddle as his tongue flicked across his slit.

“Shit…” Peter huffed against the palm of his own hand, trying to collect his thoughts while receiving the best blowjob of his life, Wade’s tongue had a mind of its own and he couldn’t help wondering what kind of experience the merc had had in the past. That thought alone almost pushed him over the edge, but he tensed and held back, not wanting to finish before they’d even started.

“Please. I need you.”

Deadpool didn’t need any more encouragement than that, sitting up and rummaging around in one of his many pockets to find the bottle of emergency lube he always kept handy.

It was like he was dreaming, how could this possibly be real? How could he be kneeling here with Spiderman half naked beneath him, legs spread in the most obscene way as Wade pushed two slick fingers inside him.

The noise Peter made sent a sharp chill down Wade’s spine, and he couldn’t hold off any longer, the animalistic desperation consumed him like never before.

“You can still back out now if you don’t want this.” Wade panted, even with every fiber of his being screaming with need, he had to triple check that Spidey wasn’t having second thoughts.

Peter’s hands enclosed around Wade’s head and ran his hands through the blonde hair. “Fuck me.” He whispered against his lips, Deadpool took that as a categorical _‘yes’_ and pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of Peter’s ass. Wade’s vision blurred as he buried himself deeper, stopping only when their pelvises met and they paused to catch their breath.

“So perfect…” Wade murmured, pressing kisses all over Peter’s flushed face. “…Fucking _love_ you, Webs.”

Hearing the admission of love in such a sincere voice choked Peter up a little, and he had to look away over Wade’s shoulder, clinging to his neck and never wanting to let go.

“I don’t want us to fight. I need you, Wade.”

“Never again. Pinky promise.”

Peter pulled his gloves off and their fingers met in the tight space between their bodies.

Wade drew his hips back slowly and pushed back inside Peter with one smooth motion, repeating this again and again until moans tumbled from Peter’s lips like whispered secrets.

“Wade… Oh fuck, Wade… Mm…” Wade’s desperate lips cut off his vocalizations, wanting to drink them in straight from the source. He’d never dreamt that Spiderman could feel so good, his hot, desperate body pulling him in tightly and refusing to let go. Two strong legs linked behind him, wanting to make sure Deadpool knew this was real, that he _wanted_ this.

Peter’s breath caught in his throat with every snap of Wade’s hips, his thick cock stretching him beyond what he thought he could take, but he was taking it eagerly. His large hands gripped Spidey’s thighs, trying to gain purchase so he could fuck into the smaller man even harder, if that was even possible. The curve of Peter’s butt cheeks was growing red and sore with every hard smack of skin against skin but the pain only heightened the pleasure they were both feeling.

“Oh shit… Oh my God…” Peter brought both hands up to his face, pushing his sweaty hair from his forehead and clinging to it, he needed to hold on to _something_. Needed to ground himself to reassure his mind that he wasn’t about to go spiraling off into space.

Wade pulled back so their bodies were no longer flush and sat up on his knees, wanting to get a better look at the spectacle below him: Spiderman already looking totally fucked out. His hair was a mess, lips swollen and red, eyes exhausted and gazing up at him. Wade could have cried, he looked so fucking beautiful impaled on his dick; he’d never seen a sight so incredible in his life.

“You’re fucking perfect.” He murmured, sliding inside deliciously slowly, watching every minute expression on Peter’s face and relishing in it. Knowing that he was the cause of this was almost too much for him.

“That’s just the hero worship talking.” Peter mumbled, smirking a little and stretching his arms out above his head, wanting Wade to see every one of his abdomen muscles moving. He couldn’t even feel ashamed of himself for putting on such an obvious show when it was clearly working, judging by the slack jawed gaze he received.

For the first time, Wade got a good look at his own hands as they reached up to run across Spidey’s burning skin, and for the first time since starting this his hips slowed to a halt.

“What the…” His skin was no longer calloused and scarred, instead there were the two perfect hands he barely remembered from before he was altered.

Peter had no patience for this right now, though. He shoved Wade back onto his ass and climbed on top of him, sliding his wet dick back inside him with one fluid movement.

“Forget that, just fuck me.” He hissed, and Deadpool was more than happy to comply, leaning up to meet Peter’s waiting lips once more. There was plenty of time to ask questions later when the greatest fuck of his life was over.

From this angle the head of his dick started hitting Peter exactly where he wanted it to, sending shooting spikes of pleasure through his body with every roll of his hips. He wasn’t going to last much longer, he could feel it.

“Wade, I’m… ”

“Do it, Baby boy, I got you.” He panted, fucking up into Peter harder, trying to draw out more of those fantastic noises he knew he could soon become addicted to. With a wave of pleasure emanating from his cock and up his back, Peter came harder than he had done in years, letting out a shout as he shot thick, white ropes over Deadpool’s chest.

The tight clench of his muscles pushed Wade over the edge too and he clung to Peter, completely spending himself inside him. He never wanted to let go, but with every passing ripple of pleasure he slowly came back to earth to see two tired brown eyes gazing down at him like he was the most beautiful sight on the planet. Which was something he hadn’t felt like in a long time.

Peter leaned down and pressed a warm kiss against his exhausted lips. For once Deadpool had stopped talking. 

“Nothing left to say?” Peter asked, smirking at the dazed look on his face. Wade cleared his throat a little after a moment.

“Do you think you'll be able to get the come stains out of your new black suit?”


End file.
